The invention relates to hydraulic couplers where one part of the coupler can be left in place with the other portion of the coupler being selectively connected or disconnected.
Coupling of hydraulic coupling cartridge assemblies, e.g. subsea, is a means to connect a hydraulic conduit line by use of a pair of complementary male and female couplings. This allows for a fluid blocking member, e.g. a female member, to remain engaged in a fluid pathway and, when coupled with a complementary male member, to allow for fluid to resume flowing which predetermined conditions are met.
Typically, fluid, if present, is under pressure in the fluid lines on either side of the coupler. Coupling devices for use in interconnecting conduit sections carrying fluid under pressure typically comprise a male and corresponding female body members interfitted and locked together in a communicating relationship. These body members are provided with interior check valves, most of which are of the ball type, which are urged into closed relation by resilient means and which open to provide flow. Some comprise poppet valves used as directional control valves to control movement of fluid within the connector.
In poppet valve applications, misalignment between the individual components of the valve cartridge assembly can create problems resulting in leakage. Leakage can occur, e.g., when the coupler is being mated or unmated.